Recuerdos
by Lucy3215
Summary: <html><head></head>Han pasado 18 años y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella...Ahora el destino la ha regresado a mi y luchare por conservarla, así tenga que luchar en contra de mi mismo y de mis sentimientos...</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, les traigo esta historia que surgio despues de ver por quien sabe que vez el final de Inuyasha =) Reviews?**_

_**Letra cursiva= Pensamientos**_

_**Karyn= Juego de letras con los nombres de KAgura y Rin**_.

_**"Los cuerpos cambian… las almas conservan su esencia"**_o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta aquel día en el que sentí de nuevo tu presencia, tu olor "floral- fresca"; como arrancarte de mis pensamientos ahora que te vuelvo a tener en este mundo, si en 18 años no lo logre como demonios se me puede ocurrir que ahora podre… se preguntaran de que hablo, bueno, todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 3 semanas en la aldea humana donde había dejado a rin al cuidado de la anciana Kaede…

-Gracias señor Seshomaru por tan bonitos regalos!- decía rin emocionada, yo estaba absorto de la situación, Yaken la reprendía por mostrar sus emociones ante mi presencia, eso me daba cierta gracia debo admitir, como el pobre renacuajo hacia todo y hasta lo imposible por complacerme- Perdón señor Yaken, pero es que de verdad, no me diga que los dulces no le gustaron?

-Hay cállate niña insolente!- Algo a lo lejos llamo mi atención, así que me levante y camine hacia a fuera de la choza de Kaede, normalmente no toleraba más de 5 min. Entre ellos, así no lo tomaron a mal, como si realmente me importara- Amo bonito, a donde va?- Yaken se paró rápidamente para intentar seguirme, lo fulmine con la mirada por lo que detuvo su andar y se quedó con Rin.

Poco a poco me adentre en el bosque que daba hacia mis tierras, entre más entraba más percibía su esencia, tenía que ser ella no había duda, la verdadera pregunta y para la cual no tenía respuesta era _"¿Cómo?"_ no me tomo más de un par de minutos llegar a lo que era una cascada en medio del bosque y ahí estaba ella bañándose, me acerque con sumo cuidado _"¿me recordara?"_. Era una criatura sumamente majestuosa, llena de vida, con una delicadeza que emanaba por los poros la cual incitaba a mis sentidos a explorarla sin pensar en un mañana, al parecer ella leyó mis mal intencionados pensamientos por lo que se cubrió inmediatamente y volteo de reojo.

-Es descortés espiar a una dama mientras se da un baño- Dijo ella mientras se paraba con una gracia digna de la realeza, observe cada movimiento que su cuerpo hacia mientras que en mi se formulaba la pregunta completa _"¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera con vida?". _Se volteo completamente hacia mí y pude ver el cambio que había en ella: era más joven, sus ojos ahora eran de color azul, su cabello castaño un poco más largo a como de costumbre lo llevo en su otra vida y su piel, oh su piel… seguía siendo tan blanca como la nieve, me pregunto si será igual de fría… -Oh… eres… eres un Yokai- mencionó con sorpresa, no sentí miedo en sus palabras, de cierto modo eso me tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- necesitaba saberlo, sin rodeos

- Karyn*

-Eres humana, ¿cierto?

-Si- sonrió de manera socarrona- ¿acaso me tienes miedo?

-No seas ridícula- ahora yo sonreí de manera socarrona- algo tan patéticamente débil no puede herirme


	2. Unica

**_Hola! Regreso para actualizar esta historia =) gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leerla, aun que no dejen review jaja no los culpo, soy igual que ustedes, pero eso no indica que no me guste lo que leo, asi que... GRACIAS!_**

**_"Cursivas"= pensamientos_**

**_Reviews?_**

Pasaron lo que a mi punto de vista fueron eternos minutos de silencio entre ambas partes, solo las miradas nos hacían cómplices de los pensamientos que atravesaban nuestras mentes en ese momento. A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de unas trompetas, es raro, cuando alguien requiere pasar por mis tierras recibo una notificación al respecto, ahora más que nunca deberé preguntarle al General Yun al respecto.

-Ah- Suspiro Karyn volteando al horizonte - Debo irme…

-No pareces muy contenta de regresar- dije por continuar la plática, realmente no quería que nuestro tiempo juntos terminase

-La verdad no…- Regreso su hermosa mirada hacia mí- Esa caravana me lleva a lo que denominó "mi esclavitud"

_"mi esclavitud"_ dijo ella, eso llamo mi atención verdaderamente, es verdad que a cierta edad las doncellas debían casarse, así que imagino que a eso se refiere.

-¿Vas a casarte?

-Oh por dios ¡NO!- grito Karyn, sus ojos reflejaban asombro por mi pregunta- Me regresan a mi hogar, junto con mi padre… Me salve del matrimonio esta vez…

Sonreí ligeramente ante su comentario, definitivamente era ella, siempre añorando la libertad que jamás consigue.- Yo pienso que el que se salva es tu futuro marido

-¡Oye!- Volvió a verme con ira en sus ojos- Seré una buena esposa algún día, es solo que…- suspiro _"¿es solo que?... ¿Qué?" _esta mujer siempre ha sido un mundo inexplorado del que nadie tiene llave para abrir, se volvió a escuchar el sonido de la trompeta a lo lejos sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Debo irme…

-Fue un gusto conocerte Karyn- dije por caballerosidad, en verdad no sabes la enorme alegría que le has devuelto a mi vida fría y monótona. Ella solo se limitó a asentir y continúo con su camino.

Continúe con mi camino hacia mi palacio en las tierras del Este, rápidamente al llegar me recibió mi fiel general Yun, lo cite en mi despacho para poder platicar con más privacidad.

-Dime Yun, ¿alguna caravana ha pasado por mis tierras o se ha asentado?- se lo comente viendo hacia un ventanal que tenía la vista panorámica del bosque donde tuve mi encuentro con Karyn, obviamente yo sabía la respuesta

-Em… a decir verdad, si señor- Sabia que no me mentiría, Yun será un experto general, un yokai excelente, pero siempre me tiene lealtad. Me gire para verlo a la cara-Una caravana ha pasado hace algunas horas, precisamente yo mismo supervise que su paso fuera lo más rápido posible por las tierras para que no causara disturbios…

-¿De quién era esa caravana?- lo interrumpí, no quiero detalles molestos, solo hechos y entre más concretos, mejor

-Del señor de las tierras del Norte- Contesto

-Has los preparativos para una visita, solo tú y yo Yun y que sea rápido- dije cortante y me gire de nuevo hacia el ventanal

-Como ordene señor…- reverencio se levantó, pero antes de salir de la habitación y dejarme solo con mis pensamientos dijo- Yaken querrá…

-De Yaken me encargo yo

-Si- salió por fin de la habitación.

Si, lo admito… es en contra de mis principios, en contra de lo que mi madre me inculco y por lo que tanto reproche a mi padre, pero… _"Ella es la única"_


	3. Reencuentro Parte 1

Algunos días pasaron, Yun y yo nos trasladábamos hacia el Norte, el señor que regía estas tierras era conocido por ser justo con su pueblo, su nombre era Daichi. Aún tengo mis dudas al respecto, pero según relatos con Yun, Karyn en verdad es su hija; es bastante extraño y poco conocido que en el apareamiento de un Hanyo y una humana el resultado sea… bueno… humano, la sangre de Yokai es más fuerte… aunque siempre hay sus excepciones.

Al transcurrir de 3 dias de camino por fin llegamos a las tierras del Norte, fuimos recibidos como la realeza, no esperaba menos. Fuimos llevados al despacho de Daichi donde nos aguadaba con una pequeña comitiva: algunos generales, unas doncellas de compañía, sirvientes, pero no se encontraba ella presente.

-Lord Seshomaru!- se acercó a mi brindándome su mano en señal de saludo a lo cual correspondí brevemente- Esto es el más grande honor que alguien como yo pueda disfrutar en esta vida; dígame a que se debe su grata visita por mis tierras?

-Creo que eso lo deje más que aclarado con su concejal, Señor Daichi- Intervino Yun.

-Bueno, la verdad no creí que eso fuese posible, tenía que corroborarlo… mis disculpas Señor Seshomaru- reverencio ligeramente

-No perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos directamente al grado Daichi-Intervine, ya era suficiente con el viaje como para estar soportando más sus adulaciones sin sentido, agregándole el hecho de que hice este viaje solo para verla y no es requerida ni por su propio padre, de verdad que debe sentir suma vergüenza de tenerla como hija.- Dónde está tu hija, Daichi?

-Karyn?- Se levantó y me miro con asombro- Ella se encuentra en sus clases de espada, siendo completamente humana, lo mínimo que debe saber es defenderse

-Y es buena?- comento Yun con curiosidad ante la clase de actividad que el padre ofrecía a su única hija

-Oh si Yun, ella es excelente- Comento Daichi con un toque de orgullo en su tono de voz. La tarde transcurrió en negociaciones, charlas, comida y bebidas.

A la mañana siguiente Daichi le daría la noticia a Karyn, la verdad estoy ansioso por saber cuál será su reacción ante esto, pero lo que más ansió es ver su rostro.

**POV Karyn**

Era un día muy soleado, esa mañana me levante más temprano que de costumbre, recuerdo que le gane a mi nana Natsuki, para cuando ella llego a mi habitación yo ya tenía las cortinas corridas y estaba disfrutando plácidamente de la vista del amanecer.

-Buenos días señorita Karyn- dijo Natsuki poniendo una bandeja con toallas y sales de baño en la mesa del centro de la habitación- Hoy esta de muy buen humor

-Nana- voltee a verla con una sonrisa en mi rostro- es un hermoso dia y no se porque pero siento que hoy las cosas saldrán de maravilla

-Así lo creo señorita, su padre…- titubeo al continuar, realmente no creo que haya querido arruinar mi felicidad, pero era su deber mantenerme informada de las cosas que sucedían en la casa

-Ya lo sé- Solté un suspiro- Sigue molesto por que no me case con ese terrateniente del sur

-mmm… señorita no es de mi incumbencia pero, sabe- se acercó de manera maternal- su madre estaría muy orgullosa si la viera desde el cielo casándose como toda una señorita de sociedad

-Natsuki…- Ella tampoco entendía mi deseo de libertad, no ataduras, no darle cuentas a nadie… solo yo.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… no es mi asunto, pero piénselo- se separó de mi- Iré preparándole el baño como le gusta

-Gracias- Murmure

_CONTINUARA..._


	4. Reencuentro Parte 2

_Reviews? ;)_

Parte 2

**POV Karyn**

Justo después de mi baño, Natsuki me ayudo a vestirme con un kimono color azul cielo con dibujos de flores de loto color rosa, así mismo mi Obi era del color de las flores; mientras me cepillaba el cabello entro una de las sirvientes de mi padre para informarme que éste solicitaba una plática privada en su despacho.

-¿Deseabas verme, padre?- dije entrando suavemente en su despacho y sentándome de manera reverencial viendo hacia el piso.

-Karyn, acércate- Dijo, voltee a verlo, él estaba parado frente al ventanal. Me pare y me acerque como el me lo pidió- Hija, ha ocurrido algo increíble…

-Padre…-Volteo a verme a los ojos

-El lord del Este a viajada exclusivamente hasta estas tierras para solicitar tu mano en matrimonio

-¿Qué?- _Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando otra vez _

-Como lo oyes- Me sonrió, _¿él me sonrió? A caso no comprende mis deseos de no querer casarme y menos con las personas que él piensa que son las "correctas" para mi bienestar-_ Hoy en la noche se celebrara un baile en honor a su compromiso, ahí podrán convivir un poco antes de la ceremonia de mañana

-¿Ma…Mañana?... Padre, yo…- _¿QUE? Esto no puede estar pasando, como que mañana me caso con quien sabe qué tipo, no… me niego a que esto!_

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación- me tomo de la mano y me guió por los pasillos, yo seguía en shock y con mi mente pensando a marchas forzadas como librarme de esto antes de mañana; nos detenemos en la entrada de mi habitación, mi padre se coloca frente a mí y me da un beso en la frente _¿desde cuándo es tan cariñoso conmigo? Doy gracias porque a veces me dirige la palabra o me contesta el saludo _–Ponte bonita, mandare a Natsuki para que te ayude

Entro en la habitación y me siento en la cama, poco tiempo después se oye la puerta correr, es Natsuki.

-Mi niña…

-Nana, yo…- Lagrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas- Yo no quiero esto…

-Ya lo sé, pero es tu deber como hija del señor del Norte- Me limpio las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro- Ahora, vamos a prepararte para esta noche

-Está bien- dije sin ánimos de que la noche llegara.

**POV Seshomaru **

La noche había llegado más rápida de lo común o solo era mi imaginación, las actividades al aire libre siempre fueron mi predilección y sobre todo cuando querías que un determinado momento del día llegara. _Bien, el momento del espectáculo ha iniciado, _entre en el salón inmaculadamente arreglado para la celebración, Yun se me unió a la entrada.

-Permítame felicitarlo, señor- me susurro Yun, solo aclare mi garganta en señal de haberlo escuchado- Tal parece que la futura novia aun no aparece

-Mantente cerca de Daichi, ire afuera- abrí paso a mi alrededor, tantos Yokais y Hanyos reunidos en un lugar me es difícil de soportar, llegue a lo que parece un jardín de meditación ahí me quede hasta que escuche murmullos de las personas que estaban dentro del salón. Rápidamente me acerque a la multitud y ahí fue cuando la vi de nuevo, tan bella.

Daichi y Yun conversaban mientras que Karyn estaba detrás de estos con la mirada perdida en el suelo, buscando algo, apuesto que en shock todavía, me acerco poco a poco a la escena que tengo enfrente.

-Señor- me saluda Yun

-Mi lord- Semi-reverencia Daichi- Permítame presentarle a mi hija, Karyn- Toma de la mano a la chica y la pone frente a mí, semi sonrió al verla

-Es un gran honor conocer a quien será mi futuro esposo- dice la chica en un tono tan monótono, vacío y _¿triste? _Eso no me agrada, levanto su mentón para que nuestras miradas se crucen y logre recordarme. Nuestras miradas se cruzan brevemente y puedo ver por su expresión que ella me recuerda del lago, un ligero sonrojo cruza por sus delicadas mejillas- Eres tu…- murmura.

-El honor es todo mío, mi lady.

-Lord Daichi- Interrumpe Yun- ¿Porque no ultimamos detalles con su gente sobre la ceremonia de mañana?

-Claro, claro…- Ambos se alejan y nos dejan solos entre la multitud, es algo que aprecio de Yun, reconoce el momento adecuado para retirarse

-Y qué pasó con "Pobre de mi futuro marido, se salva de un matrimonio conmigo"- Dice Karyn con mirada picara

-Me gusta tu Kimono

-Oh no, no cambies de tema- Sonríe de lado

-Me gusta como el Azul de tus ojos resalta- elevo mas su barbilla con el roce de mis dedos, esto provoca en ella un sonrojo más profundo

-Tu sabes que no deseo casarme- Toma mi mano y la retira de su barbilla- ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué ganas?

-Te doy tu libertad…

-Me encadenas a ti

-Podremos hablar mejor afuera- La tomo de la mano y la guio hacia el jardín donde me encontraba hace unos minutos atrás, nos sentamos en una banca. Suspiro – Esto sonara extraño, pero… Te conozco extremadamente bien

-No, no me conoces… solo sabes mi nombre y ahora que lo recuerdo, ni siquiera se el tuyo

- Seshomaru, es mi nombre… y créeme cuando te digo que te conozco Karyn- Se quedó un momento pensativa

-Explícate Seshomaru, porque hasta donde sé, esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos y ¿cómo es que piensas darme mi libertad?

-Te parece si te contesto una pregunta a la vez…

-Disculpa, pero es que todo esto es… abrumador- Sonrió ante su ingenuidad, muy dentro de ella es Kagura, pero también están estos pequeños toques que la hacen ser Karyn. Le explico su vida pasada y la "relación" que tuvimos en el pasado, ella me mira sorprendida y no pierde ningún detalle del relato, claro interrumpe cuando algo no le cuadra del todo y hace sus respectivas preguntas; es una sensación agradable el poder platicar tan abiertamente con alguien- Y pasamos al tema de tu libertad…

-Vaya… ahora entiendo tantas cosas-Karyn tenía la mirada perdida en el firmamento, parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a mirarme a los ojos- Seshomaru, no soy Kagura y el casarte conmigo no la hará que vuelva

-Lo sé, en esencia lo eres, tu alma es la misma que la de ella- Acaricio su rostro con el dorso de mi mano- Sin embargo, hay toques de la personalidad de Karyn que la complementan, veras Kagura era un mar de misterio…- Sonrió brevemente al recordarme a mí mismo no ser el más abierto en cuanto a sentimientos o pensamientos se refiere

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué sonríes?

-Algo que recordé simplemente- Continuo- …Karyn, Kagura… El nombre que sea, no me interesa, es la persona a la que quiero tener a mi lado…- Me acerco más a ella, la tomo de la nuca y acerco su rostro para que mis labios rocen los suyos e instintivamente ambos cerramos los ojos, solo un simple roce, no hace nada que ella no quiera.

-Seshomaru… no quiero estar atada

- Lo sé y te prometo que no lo estarás- paso mi pulgar por el labio inferior, ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos, invitándome así a que la bese, lo cual correspondo.

Pasamos el resto de la velada en nuestro jardín privado hablando de lo que haremos, los lugares que visitaremos, etc.

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
